


When you come back

by nowthatimstronger



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowthatimstronger/pseuds/nowthatimstronger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine helping Adam after he gets out of the cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you come back

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one out of maybe two or three. I hope you enjoy it :)

             His eyes met mine, and he smiled at me. It wasn't Michael, it was Adam for one short second. Then he went down. I saw him fall down the pit in the field.

            "Adam!" I screamed. Running, I tried to get to the pit but something stopped me. Strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place. I tried to pull them off, I couldn't stop screaming for Adam, but I wasn't strong enough. Tears where streaming down my face, my throat getting hoarse. I sank to my knees; the arms finally letting me go. The world just went by in a blur then.

            I tried standing up, but as I got to my feet I starting falling. I heard Sam yell my name as he held me up. All I could do was cry more. My emotions where in a mess, my mind was gone. All I could think about was Adam. I closed my eyes to the world, to just forget what happened and pretend like we were back on the road, hunting things. When I opened my eyes again I was lying in the back of the Impala. I could hear voices but I didn't listen. I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

 2 Years later

            I stumbled out of my room, walking down the hall to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen Sam and Dean where sitting at the table talking. I shuffled past them and went to get coffee. As I walked past them they went silent.

            "Uh Grace." Sam said, trying to get my attention. I grumbled and sat down in one of the seats, taking a sip of my coffee.

            "Uh how do we tell you? We uh, remember what happened with Michael? Well-" Sam started slowly, looking nervous. Dean interrupted him,

            "We found Adam." My coffee fell out of my hands and onto the floor. My mind went blank. I took a few seconds to regain myself.

            "Where is he?" Where the first words out of me, the first words in two years. I looked to both of the boys, now fully awake.

            "He's in the med room." Sam said with a smile, as if encouraging me to go see him. At those words I ran out of the room, leaving the broken coffee mug on the floor, I didn't care; I just kept running to the med room. At the doorway I stopped, slamming into the doorframe. I saw someone sleeping in the far bed. The sound had woken them up. They sat up and turned to look at the door. It was Adam. When he saw me he smiled.

            "Adam, it's you." I said, too shocked to move.

             "Yeah it's me." He replied. I felt tears run down my face as I ran to him. He held his arms open for me and I fell into them.


End file.
